


War.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Classroom Sex, Competition, Dark Beel, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Sophie eats Beel's pudding.She buys him more.He decides to make her redeem herself with it.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 142





	1. Spark.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter went on a little longer than expected heh oops.
> 
> Thank you Moose and Bella for sparking this idea in my head.

“ _Don’t_ eat my pudding again,” Beel made this clear to me with a light snatch of the sacred sweet treat from my hands. The need to roll my eyes was extinguished when I heeded the immediate alleviation in his mood.

I honestly did not _mean_ to eat his pudding; hell, I didn’t know it was his at _all_. When a stream of displeased texts flooded my phone, I was blindsided until I went back and read them. It made sense for Beelzebub to lose his temper over anything regarding food, being the Avatar of Gluttony and all. Once he was composed, I took him to Madam Scream’s and bought him more pudding after school. I then remembered I had to grab one of my books from my last class that day, so we booked it over to RAD—he insisted on going with me, despite feeling a little testy still.

RAD for the most part was empty, save a few students attending their extracurricular activities and faculty— _counting_ Lucifer—lingering around. As we neared the classroom, I looked up at Beel with as easy a smile as I could muster up.

“Alright, I’ll go get my book,” I waved at him, “I’ll be right back, okay?” I scampered into the classroom, his affirming hum soothing the nerves buzzing in me. I walked up to my desk and grabbed the book, giving it a tight hug before I turned around—Beel’s front greeting mine.

“Jeez, Beel, you scared me!” I squeaked as my palms pushed at his chest. My eyes flew up to his face, his eyes flaring with the same brilliance from when I accidentally ate his cookie. It was worse when I took in how unmoving he had become; how he wasn’t returning the smile I offered.

“I’m _still_ upset,” the Avatar of Gluttony latched onto a fistful of my crop top and shoved me down onto my desk, “I haven’t forgiven you, and I wanna try something. You’ll be helping, of course.” Beel hitched my body more up on the desk, my back abutting the cool top. My ass hung off the edge of the surface as he probed my thighs open. My panties were no more upon Beel gripping the front of my shorts, giving them a simple jerk. Just like that, my cunt was now on full display for him. The draft in the classroom didn’t help either; trying to cover myself was met with my legs being forced open wider than prior.

“B-Beel, not h-he—”

“You _want_ me to forgive you, don’t you?” His arms attached over the tops of my thighs, pudding in one hand, “Then _let_ me do this.” He opened the container and tilted it upside down, the contents of the pudding trickling onto my mons pubis and my inner thighs. I let out a sharp gasp and propped myself up on my elbows, eyes darting to the door. _He must have sneaked in_ , I thought to myself before a pleasing heat engulfed my cunt. Beel’s mouth released noisy slurps against my lips and clit, cleaning away the pudding he poured on me with a deep growl. It wasn’t even 5 seconds in before I was wriggling under him, the familiar pooling in my hips stirring unfamiliar sounds from me. He held me in place with his unrivaled power, pouring more pudding on my pussy as he alternated between purrs and growls.

“J-Jesus, Beel,” I gasped, a whine in his name while my hands shot out and clutched onto handfuls of his hair. The smooth crevices brushing my fingers bore witness to him shifting into his demon form, his horns cool under my touch. I gave them ginger squeezes, which in turn ignited my own desire as I sat up. My hips gave sharp, short thrusts against his mouth as his talons raked up and down my waist. “Beel, need you,” I purred, my pitch inflecting as his tongue pressured against my clit. “Fuck, _please_ ,” another string of begs and glory floated from my lips as he lifted his head up.

Beel’s features were embellished with a carnal smile as he climbed on top of me, one hand already unfastening his pants as the other planted itself next to my head. He elevated his face close to mine and gave me a rough kiss, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip. I could feel his tip by the precum brushing at my inner thigh, my thighs parting further to accommodate him. In our most intimate times with one another, Beelzebub was a demon of few words. He preferred to show his arousal, rather than say it out loud. Even in such an open setting such as the classroom we were in, he relied primarily on guttural sounds and domineering gestures to indicate what he wanted.

It was when the Avatar of Gluttony set the pudding cup down that I willed myself to relax for him. His tip alone already induced a hitch of breath out of me, my hands seizing his biceps as the rest of his cock pushed into my fervid cunt. Another snarl puffed between his teeth, his forehead pressing to mine as incoherent mumbles bubbled from him. With all the times we’ve had sex, I still needed a moment to get accustomed to his girth.

Both of Beel’s hands skimmed under my back and pulled me to him, our fronts heated from the passion we were indulging ourselves in. My arms hooked around his neck as he filled me to the hilt, his cock throbbing inside me as he stilled for a split second. My thighs tightened around his hips, knowing I’d be in trouble if I didn’t. In the pause, he reached down and flattened his tongue against the right part of my clavicle. His teeth floated over it, his hips stuttering as he began moving himself against me.

His thrusts evened out into unrushed but powerful motions—which evolved into snaps of his hips as his growls sang in my ear. His breaths fanned my ear as my own grew heavy, the urge to cum in nearer sight than I had anticipated. I could feel the bulge in my lower stomach elevating up and down, impressed by his sheer size once more.

“Sophie. Beel.”

I snapped my head up to see the Avatar of Pride in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. His signature stern look adorned his visage at the sight before him. With a shake of his head, he started heading over to where we were. Lucifer continued with what I assumed to be another one of his lectures until—

“If you’re going to do that here, Beel,” he stalked closer to us, _much_ to Beel’s disdain. The Glutton fastened his embrace around me with a bare of his teeth at his older brother. Unfazed by such a display, Lucifer continued, “at _least_ let me show you how it’s **properly** done.”


	2. Extravaganza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, heh. Been writing a lot of fics, bouncing back and forth, etc.
> 
> Hope you like it.

“Touching her like this,” Lucifer’s dressed hand applied slow-going, circular motions to my clit, “spurs a rise out of her.” With eerily faultless timing, a whine with unintelligible phrases ran out of my mouth—followed by a convulsing of my thighs. This gesticulation encouraged the walls of my cunt to clamp harder around Beel’s cock. The Avatar of Gluttony’s pupils were completely blown by the sensation I brought him. He could not—no, _would_ not—stop the twitch of his hips from my reactions. My hands seized a firm hold of his forearms, my eyes rolling upward until I took note of the window.

Had I not been drunk off bliss, I would have panicked at the sight of students watching. There were 7-10 of my peers standing outside the window. Their faces were mostly ambiguous, due to me being shielded by Beel’s athletic form. He craned his head back to shoot Lucifer a fiery glare. I didn’t have to see it; the growl in his throat revealed it for me. It triggered chills down my body, my walls narrowing around him. His neck was inches from my lips, offering me the opportunity to lean upward and plan a kiss on it. Said gesticulation was reciprocated with another rewarding thrust of his hips, his tip shoving at my cervix with unchallenged need.

I heard the Avatar of Pride let out his trademark, “Tch,” before using his unbridled strength to pull his younger brother out and off of me. The abrupt emptiness drew out a whiny mewl from me, words a temporarily foreign concept. He pulled my hips against him, his cock stiffened but concealed under his attire. Lucifer flashed a smug smile down at me, undoing the buckle of his trousers to allow his cock to breathe.

“I’m going to take you _correctly_ , my dear,” He purred close to my ear, nestling himself in the middle of my parted thighs. “I’ve to teach my younger brother a thing or two about—” His wet tip grazed at my soaked threshold, “— _gratification_.” The firstborn’s voice gave way to strain as he submerged his cock into my heat, the stretch of Beel’s cock soothing this one. Promptly after being sheathed in me, Lucifer’s head burrowed under my jaw and applied a harsh bite. A hitched gasp escaped my lips, my eyes shut from processing his cock in me as I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. I could not help myself as I leaned upward and returned the favor with my own bite, drawing a surprised growl from him. It evolved into a chuckle; the one he _knew_ made my panties instantly unwearable.

“Do you see it, Beel?” With a snap of his hips, Lucifer started setting the pace as his thickness touched every nook and cranny of my walls. “She’s already so close,” his rhythm changed into lengthy, powerful thrusts. My back arched against the chilled surface, one of my hands clutching at a lock of his hair. One of his hands crept underneath my back, holding me more against him as his breath fanned my skin. I was determined to seize my own release—yet the two demons with me seemed to have other plans.

I took in the view of Beel in his demon form, purple pink hues flaring as he stomped over to where Lucifer had me. A furious flitter of his wings resounded, the wave of air hitting me as he seized me by my waist and yanked me out from under his oldest brother.

“ ** _Don’t_ touch my food, you _bastard_** ,” He snapped his incisors at him, all while he wrapped my legs back around his waist. The Avatar of Gluttony’s throated growls echoed in the room as he pushed his girth back into me, filling up my entire cunt as he held me up straight. A quiver ran through my thighs upon the welcomed intrusion, his head prodding at my cervix. As he walked me towards the whiteboard, I felt Beel’s clawed fingers dig into the skin of my ass as he moved me up and down on his cock. He even took a moment to flip Lucifer off; the firstborn only gave him a deadpanned look, which preceded a roll of his eyes.

He shoved my back against the board, hands running under the remainder of my clothes before wrenching them off. The chill of the board abutting my back triggered goosebumps along my whole body, my nipples erect from the stimulation. He lowered his head to one of my perked buds and latched onto one, teeth toying at the chain of my piercing. The sensation shot down to my pussy, which dripped as Beel’s thrusts gained momentum as his purrs vibrated along my skin. The coil in my belly stirred with the need for release, the taste of my climax just a breath away when my eyes landed on the window once more.

Previously being 7-10 students, there was now a full audience outside. The hunger in their eyes was apparent; and we were the feast. Their eyes were darkened with intrigue, pupils blown as several licked their lips in anticipation. As I hugged Beel tightly to me, I looked at Lucifer before darting my eyes back at our unpredicted audience. He met my gaze with a simper, prior to appearing just behind his younger brother.

“Why don’t we give our audience a show, hm?” He purred in Beel’s ear. “After all, everyone’s inquisitive about your… _performance_.” Beel’s response was to jerk his head in the other’s direction and secure his arms around me, the look of a feral animal blazing across his features.

“ **GO _AWAY_ , SHE’S _MINE_** ,” An uninhibited growl laced itself in the Glutton’s voice as he tore us away from the Avatar of Pride. With each step he took, he kept fucking up into me; the sounds coming from my throat felt alien. My words nearly refused to manifest, even as I was laid on my back at one of the desks near the window.

With Beel still inside of me, Lucifer ensured I’d be immobilized by holding my wrists next to either side of my head. The head of his cock glistened with its own arousal, a bead of precum trickling onto the desk.

“Don’t move, Sophie,” he instructed before unhanding my wrists. I complied while the scent of leather encircled me, his hands on either side of my head as he eased his cock into my mouth. I allowed my jaw to slack somewhat, a moan humming around his shaft when he was fully sheathed in my throat. A few trickles of tears escaped my eyes as my throat distended, making way for his entirety. I breathed in and out of my mouth, my fists clenching next to me as Beel and Lucifer started fucking two of my holes.

Beelzebub’s thrusts spiraled into a tempestuous rhythm, his hands leaving crescent markings in my ass; which preceded a precipitate slap to my outer thigh. The shriek in my throat would have been, had it not been for Lucifer fucking my mouth with his sizeable cock. The sounds I _could_ muster murmured against his shaft, inciting a rasped growl from his throat. The motions of the firstborn also became irregular; he had been worked up from the beginning, and his release was nigh.

“Our audience is enchanted by such a display,” Lucifer commented, in spite of his voice wavering from his proximate climax. “This succulent little _mouth_ of hers is quite enchanting, Beel.” Through the haze of bliss, I noticed the Avatar of Pride’s horns adorning his head. It made sense as to why his cock felt heavier in my throat than normal.

“ **Shut the fuck up, Lucifer** ,” Beel hissed, his upper body now hunched over mine. I could feel his rage boiling from the way he now pounded into my pussy, the bulge from his cock in my stomach elevating with each thrust. My cervix—regardless of how hard he fucked me—was surprisingly in little to no distress (not in a negative sense, that is). His thighs abutted mine as his cock began pulsating in me, his fangs sinking into the skin of my collarbones and along my tits.   
  
“ **You’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine** ,” Beel groused in between bites.

Lucifer’s hands clutched at my face with an unusual vigilance as his breathing intensified. My hands grappled onto his wrists, my body being rocked back and forth between the two brothers. My perspective was upside down and facing the firstborn; yet to the side, it seemed as if the entirety of the University was scrutinizing our performance.

"Fuck," his thumbs caressed any patch of skin he could reach, "you take me so well, Sophie, keep doing that." 

My entire body erupted into a series of stifled screams of euphoria, my back arching farther than what I felt to be normal. It was being exposed to an audience—along with the two demons ravishing me from both ends—that sent me into one of the most mind-blowing, enthralling climaxes I've ever had. My head tightened from the orgasm while it slashed its way off my lips, carried out by an untamed cry. My thighs spasmed around Beel’s hips, which further animated him into hunting down his liberation. His hips stuttered into mine before finally spilling, his cum shooting into my cunt as I came all over his cock. In that moment, Lucifer’s hips tensed up once before releasing himself down my throat, compelling me to swallow every last drop of his cum.

Both demons pulled themselves out of my holes, my cunt dribbling with Beel’s cum. I could hardly process Lucifer trying to help clean me up before Beel snarled at him (for what felt like the umpteenth time that day).

My eyelids slid shut, the last thing in my vision being Lucifer closing the blinds to the windows.

“We’re going to work on your behavior, Beelzebub. And you must consider what’s best for Sophie, and what she wants. You must remember she cares for us both….”


End file.
